Lois Lane (Earth 3)
She also delighted in using her Lasso of Submission to enslave others to her will, and apparently posed for suggestive photographs taken by her world's James Olsen, in exchange for him doing favors for her. | HistoryText = Forever Evil When the Crime Syndicate's world was destroyed by a powerful being, they attempted to escape to another Earth, but apart from two of their number - The Outsider and Atomica - Superwoman and the others were held in a kind of limbo for five years until their allies brought them over to join them. The Syndicate imprisoned most of the members of the various Justice Leagues in the Firestorm Matrix and began a reign of terror over the world, eliminating any resistance. Superwoman was pregnant, supposedly by Ultraman, but she told Owlman the baby was his. She manipulated both men, trying to make each suspect the other of treachery, and she wiped any records of herself so that Grid could not find out anything about her. When the Injustice League attacked, Superwoman tried unsuccessfully to enslave Sinestro to her will. When some of the League freed the Syndicate's prisoner Mazahs, Superwoman revealed her hand. It was Mazahs who was actually the father of her child, and she had manipulated the rest of the Syndicate into bringing him with them as their prisoner. Superwoman helped Mazahs battle Black Adam and Bizarro, but was taken out of the fight by Adam's lightning. Mazahs was killed by his counterpart Lex Luthor, Owlman escaped and Ultraman and Superwoman were captured and imprisoned. When her counterpart Wonder Woman visited her, Superwoman taunted her that her Lasso of Truth would not work on her, and gloated that her soon to be born son was destined to bring doom with him. Darkseid War When the Anti-Monitor at last came to Prime Earth and killed Darkseid, several members of the Justice League became gods in the aftermath. The Justice League were left with little choice but to free Ultraman and Superwoman from A.R.G.U.S. custody, which they did along with a new Power Ring and the newly Grid-possessed Cyborg. Though initially hostile to them, Superwoman stopped her attack when Owlman returned, telling her that in order to succeed, the Crime Syndicate and the Justice League would have to work together. During the fight against Steve Trevor - who had been forced to absorb the power of the Anti-Life Equation - and Grail, Superwoman gave birth to the child of Mazahs. Grail took the child, which possessed the same ability as Mazahs and this ability was used to absorb the Omega Effect from Lex Luthor as well as the Anti-Life Equation from Steve Trevor, causing her child to become the new Darkseid. Grail then violently murdered Superwoman by incinerating her with her Omega Beams. Rebirth Lena Luthor used Superwoman's DNA mixed with her own to create an army of "Bizarro Superwomen". | Powers = * : Superwoman can fly. * : Superwoman is capable of a version of red energy projection from her eyes. * : Superwoman was strong enough to rip open the thick, metal doors of Arkham Asylum with her bare hands, as well as injure Black Adam. * * : Superwoman was able to survive Black Adam's powerful Shazam lightning, although it did knock her out. * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Lasso of Submission: A barbed lasso that compels the tied individual to obey and love the wielder. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Lex Luthor's Love Interests